Dishonest Love
by VinsDaredevillvr
Summary: The Sequel to Untrue Love. Better Summary is inside to read. Note:Before you read this if you haven't already read Untrue Love, read it otherwise you'll be a little confused. Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

Hey guys, I just wanted to say that Me and my friend Brie had written this fanfiction and if you want to read this just make sure you read 'Untrue Love' by us first because this is the Sequel to it. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks, Daredevil and Brie

We also decided that we were going to put the disclaimer at the very beginning cause we were pretty sure everyone was sick of seeing it in the beginning of every single chapter. We also want to thank Princess Hermione for helping use try to get more people to read it. And if you haven't read any of her storied, you should; They are really good.!!! Toodles.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters of The Fast And The Furious (Unfortunately :Drool Dom:) So please don't sue us, we are poor and want to move to LA in 4 years. And if we did own any characters from TFATF it would have to be Dom because he is just irresistible and too yummy for words. The character's we do own though are Connar, Little Dominic and Allyson( Daredevil) . Hope you enjoy!!!!! P.S. please review we are too addicted to reviews!


	2. Summary!

Summery!

The team, starts to wonder if Allyson will ever come back after not seeing her for 3 years. But what happens when she does and brings a little surprise with her? Will this change there lives forever, or will it just bring them together. Will Jesse and Connar still be together? Will Letty and Dom still be together? Did Allyson change at all? Did anything else change in the Toretto house? If so what or who? Well read and find out!.


	3. Prologue by Daredevil

Prologue

:9 months after Allyson Left:

"OH MY GOD!!!" A girl said crying in pain, "It's coming!" she yelled again.

"Miss, you mustn't push." A nurse said calmly to the girl.

"It's the one that is pushing, not me. Get this thing out of me!" the girl said.

The nurse was running down the hall with the girl in the wheel chair. She ran into a room with a couple of more nurses. They got the girl dressed in a gown and placed her on the bed.

"I know, but we have to wait for a little longer. I know the contractions hurt like hell, just try to relax." The nurse said again.

"Relax," the girl said. She was shocked, "How the hell can I relax! Tell me now with so much pain, how the hell can I relax. I swear, this will be the last baby I have, ever!" the girl yelled in pain, "Give me something that kills the pain. Just make sure its not an epidural." She continued.

"I will see what I can do," The nurse said, "Oh, by the way. Do you have someone you want me to call... maybe the father of the child, family a friend or anything?" she asked.

The girl thought to herself, 'I can't call them,' "No, it's just me." She said to the nurse.

The nurse looked at the girl, she looked to be about 24 or 25 years old and she had no one to help her out at all. "Are you sure ma'am?" the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." The girl replied.

The nurse walked out of the room leaving the girl alone in the room.

: 4 hours later:

"The head is out!" the doctor said. "Give me one more push" the doctor said.

The girl was already weak and couldn't lift herself up anymore. A nurse had to help her. The girl tried to push one more time with beads of sweat dripping down her face and body, "rrrrrrrrr," she moaned as she pushed.

"The baby is out!" The doctor said.

The girl could hear a baby's crying and saw the nurse take it to be weighed and cleaned up to hand her, her new born child.

"Congratulations, Miss. O' Conner, you have a healthy baby boy!" the doctor said.

One of the nurses handed Allyson the child, so she could hold it in her arms. Allyson looked at him, he had stopped crying when he was in her arms and away from cold places and people poking him. He laid in her arms starring at her with his big chocolate brown eyes. He looked just like his father. He didn't look nothing like her, just his father. "Welcome to the world Dominic Vin Toretto, Jr." she said.


	4. Chapter 1 by Daredevil

Hey you guys, I'm glad you liked the prologue! I'm pretty sure your gonna think Little Dominic is adorable cause I always say Awww how sweet and as you know all little kids are so adorable! He he. Hope you likethis Chapie! Oh and thank you for your reviews. We appreciate it!

Daredevil

**_Princess Hermione:_**Thanks so muche for reading and i'm happy that you like it. Your right it is gonna get good and I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell off the chair! Lol Well thanks girly. I hope you enjoy this chapie!

**_PurpleBandit: _**I am so happy you enjoyed the first part of this story and I am happy that you reviewd it. What encourages Brie and I to right more or write period is when we have reviews and good ones at that. We are happy to say that we had not one bad review for the last story and we are praying not for this one neither but if it comes we'll just deal with it and use it just to help us write even better! Thanks for your review again!

**_RangerWebb:_** I am glad you are intrested in it and you'll find out your answers in this chapter, (I think) Well at least some of them. Well enjoy the chappie!

**_C. Kerwood: _**I am glad you like the name! I was sitting around and trying to think of a middle name for Allyson's child and I thought i should call him Mark, since that's Vin Diesel's real name, but some people don't know that so I decided to state the obvious, so i made it Vin. Lol. Well ebjoy the chappie!

**_ShadowStar21: _**Glad you liked it, When I thought about getting Al pregnant, I came to Brie with the idea since we didn't know what we should write about next and then she thought it was a good idea too. Just letting you know, This story has a quit a few more supprises and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review again.

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

:2 1/2years after Dominic Jr. was born:

"Mommy, toy!" little Dominic Jr. said to his mother. "Mommy!"

"Yes Dominic, we'll go to the toy store, hold on let me just get you unbuckled out of the car seat. If you keep moving, I won't be able to get you out." Allyson told her son. He held still so she could unbuckle his seat belt. He jumped out of his car seat and into Allyson's arms.

Allyson looked at her son, he looked exactly like Dom and nothing like her. The bold head, his eyes, nose and mouth. He probably will look exactly like Dom in the future, well if he body builds, that is.

Allyson walked in the toy store with little Dominic in her arms. She put him down on the ground watching him run to a section of toys. To no surprise to her Dominic ran to the hot wheels section. He was defiantly like his daddy. He loved race cars and sometimes, when the keys were not in her car she would let him sit in the drivers seat, letting him pretend he was driving. He loves watching drag races on T.V. and loves to watch racing movies, like gone in 60 seconds and the fast and the furious. By the time he started watching them, Allyson would fast forward make-out scenes and muted the bad words. Little Dominic was exactly like his father for a fact, when it came to cars.

Allyson watched her son pick up as many hot wheels in his hands that he didn't have. They were mostly the street racing cars and the drag racing ones. He would also sometimes pick up the muscle cars. The one good thing about little Dominic was that he liked to keep his cars safe and tried not to break them. His room was a shrine to the racing car world. Allyson painted the room red and painted graphics on the walls or cars with spray paint. He loved his room. He also had shelves that were black with all his hot wheels and the race cars that you build and put graphics on them, the ones from the hobby store.

Allyson was standing there when she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The girl said.

Allyson looked up at the girl and recognized her immediately, she called a couple of times over the years, but not enough.

"Allyson, is that you!?" the girl asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me Con." She said.

Connar gave her a hug, "So why didn't you tell us you were coming here? We would so want to see you." Connar said.

The truth was she had been living in L.A. for about 2 weeks. "I'm okay, I wanted to surprise you." Allyson said, "Oh and by the way, what are you doing in a toy store?"

"Why haven't you called over the years?" Connar said ignoring the question.

"I have been really busy, Con" Allyson said.

"Mommy, mommy! Want cars." Little Dominic yelled from the top of his little lungs.

Allyson tensed up, that was another thing she left out to everyone, even her brother.

Connar's mouth opened when she saw that little bald child with a ton of hot wheels in his arms. He looked exactly like Dom, "Allyson, have you been keeping something from all of us, especially, Dom!?" Connar asked.

"Mommy, who her." Little Dominic asked.

"Um, sweaty this is Mommy's best friend. Say hi to Connar." She said kneeling down to Dominic.

"Hi," Dominic said as he dropped all the toys on the ground as he waived.

"Hi, what's your name?" Connar asked.

"Dominni.... Uh, Domi... uh Dommmmmm...." He tried to say but was interrupted by Allyson.

"Dominic Vin Toretto, Jr." Allyson said quickly, "Jr. leave these cars here and go ahead and pick a couple more cars for your collection." She said. She didn't have to say more since he was gone after she said 'cars'.

"Connar, please don't say anything. Please, please, please don't tell Dom. I need to keep this a secret. If I tell him, he will want to break up with Letty and then be with me for all the wrong reasons. I don't want him to feel forced to be with me because of his son." Allyson said. She was begging Connar now, she was desperate.

"Al, you can't keep something like this from him you know. And Dom and Letty broke up a while ago" Connar said.

"What... when did that happen?" Allyson asked, she knew she should've told Dom a long time ago about her being pregnant, but she couldn't break Letty and him apart because of it. It was just something she didn't want to do. She didn't want him to feel forced and make him feel like he was obligated to break up with Letty and be with her because of the child. She wouldn't want that to happen. "Con I know he should know about little Dominic, but I don't want him to be with me because I am the mother of his child. I want to make sure it was meant to be and since he broke up with Letty, we'll see if he wants to be with me if he does, I know it's right, but if he doesn't I know it's not and then I will tell him." Allyson said.

"Fine, I won't tell him, but after you find out you will tell him or I will. You do know he will find out sooner or later." Connar said.

"I know, I just want to make sure it wont be a mistake so I won't mess up little Dominic's life or Dom's. I have to be sure." Allyson said.

"Okay, now that we have that over, let me take you to the Barbeque tonight. Everyone will want to see you."

"I don't know, I have to take care of Dominic..." she said, but was interrupted by Connar.

"Well find a babysitter, I know you have one since you have to work and all." She said, "Plus if you don't come I will tell Dom."

"Blackmail, that's not right you know... Fine I'll come." Allyson said.

"Mommy, more cars." Little Dominic said as he stood right next to her.

Allyson placed the small basket on the floor so he could put the hot wheels in the basket, "Put them in the basket." She said.

"Okay," he said as he dropped them in the basket. He picked up the ones on the floor and placed them in the basket too. The basket was full now and he was a happy little camper.

"He sure is like Dom" Connar said looking at him and at the basket of hot wheels.

"That's for sure." Allyson said, "Well I have to go, if I'm gonna call my babysitter for him and get him some food to eat."

"Sure, well I'll talk to you later, now your gonna have to meet me at my apartment and then we'll go together." Connar said.

"Okay, deal. See you later." Allyson said, "Dominic, say bye." Allyson said.

"Bye, Bye" he said to Connar.

"Bye, nice meeting you." Connar said.

Connar watched Allyson walk to the counter to pay with one hand holding Dominic in her arm and the other holding the basket of over flowing hot wheels. 'He sure is like Dom in every aspect, Personality and looks. That kid is gonna be one heart breaker in the future.' She told herself and walked to the end of the store to look for something.


	5. Chapter 2 by Brie

Hey guys, I know your thinking finaly! lol. Sorry, I had to waite to get the chappie from Brie, She doesn't have internet access and I am the one that posts and corrects her work so there isn't as many mistakes as there would usually be. It's not easy just to drive to her house and get the cd of chapters from her cause she lives an hour away from me. Well I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews. We have 12 reviews just for 2 chapters wohow! Well thanks for reviewing.

Daredevil

**Scottish Lass2:** You asked if Al got pregnant in Untrue Love, yes that is true. And thanks for reviewing.

**Victoria79: **Thanks for your review, I'm glad your enjoying this fanfic.

**Ranger Webb: **Connar was in a toy store buying a toy for Jenna, You will find out who Jenna is in this chapter. For the other info keep reading and thanks for your reviews!

**Princess Hermione:** Thanks for your review, and trust me this story gets more intresting when you read further on. Just to let you know, Brie and I are planning to write a third to this story, but sh plan on taking a small break but if she isn't ready to continue on to the next sequeal by the time this one is finished I may just write it myself, when time comes since I have been writing more of her chapters this time since she is really bussy latley. Plus I am working on that one story with you and writing a couple other fanfics like knockaround guys, pitch black, boiler room, a man apart, and xXx. Well talk to you later. Love Ya!

**Purple Bandit and ShadowStar21:** Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

Connar sat in the living room of her apartment. She was waiting for Allyson to show up so they could drive over to Dom's house. Connar wanted Allyson's return to be a suprise for everyone so she had made Allyson stop at her house first. Connar still couldn't believe that Allyson had come back after three years.

When the doorbell finally rang Connar stood and opened the door. Allyson was standing before her. Connar smiled and grabbed her keys from the hook that had been drilled into the wall next to the door.

"Ready?" Connar asked waving her keys in Allyson's face.

Allyson nodded and smiled. Allyson still couldn't believe that she had come back either. She'd never expected to come back but she had things to do in LA. She was no longer the same girl she was before. She had matured and she had good reason to, what with Dominic and all.

They were now walking down the hallway of Connar's apartment and Connar was happily talking randomly.

"Al, I'm so glad you came back. I mean, for the past three years you've hardly called. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you." Connar said.

Allyson smiled, "Yeah, sorry about only calling three or four times in three years. I've just been busy with Dominic and everything. Who knew being a mom would take up all your time?" Allyson laughed.

She loved her son but she did miss her old life of racing. But even though she missed it, she would never give up her son. Her son had, in the past three years, given her everything she had ever needed. No. She would never give up Dominic.

They reached Connar's car which she unlocked with a press of a button. She opened her door and sat down. Allyson also got in and sighed, "Let me guess. You're still racing?"

Connar snorted, "Of course, what else would I be doing?" And then, "You don't race anymore, do you?"

Allyson shook her head, "No. It's too risky to race when you have a kid. There's always that chance that you get into an accident or get arrested. I can't take that chance, not with Dominic around." And then in a happier tone she said, "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Jess, where the fuck is Connar? She's going to be late for dinner and I'm not waiting for her. I'm hungry" Dom asked Jesse flipping over a burger on the grill.

Jesse rolled his eyes and grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket. It was weird that Connar was late. She usually stayed at the Toretto house all day but today she had stayed home.

He dialed Connar's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"What?" Connar's usual greeting came over the phone.

"Babe, where are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm parking my car in the driveway. Are all of you in the yard?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just come through the back. Dom's having a cow back here so you should walk in cautiously. Bye." Jesse said pressing the button to end the phone call. He looked over at Dom and said, "She's here. Happy?"

Dom was glaring at him and said, "I heard that, you know."

Within a few seconds, Connar had come in the backyard carrying a small wrapped present in her hands. She walked over to Mia, who was sitting at the table with Brian and Jenna. She placed the present on the table and picked up Jenna.

In a baby voice that all women use around babies she said, "Hi, Jenna. Look what Auntie Con brought you." Connar sat the one year old on the wooden table and opened the present for her.

Jenna squealed and smiled showing her single front tooth. She grabbed the stuffed doll from Connar's hand with her own small hands and said, "Dolly," in her little high pitched voice.

Connar handed Jenna back to Mia.

"Connar, you didn't have to buy Jen a present." Brian said, tickling Jenna's chin.

"Of course I did, I'm her god mother." Connar said. And then in a baby voice she said to Jenna, "Isn't that right, Jen? That's what godmother's do." She tickled Jenna's chin.

"Thank you, Con, really." Mia said waving the doll in front of Jenna's face. Jenna was giggling and trying to grab the doll with balled up fists.

Connar tickled Jenna's chin one last time before she announced that she had a suprise for everyone. She got up out of her seat and went back to the front. Everyone looked at everyone else with a look of confusion. Connar wasn't the kind of person that had suprises for anyone. Except for Jenna.

Connar was gone for about five minutes and everyone eventually, tired of waiting for her to come back, went back to what they had been doing doing. Mia and Brian began playing with Jenna. Jesse was helping Dom with the food and Letty was hanging out on the other end of the yard with Leon and Vince. No one noticed when Allyson walked into the backyard.

"Hey." Allyson said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Connar jumped out from behind her and shouted, "Suprise!" in a loud girl-ish voice.

Everyone looked into Allyson's corner of the yard with suprised looks on their faces. Jesse's mouth hung open and Dom had dropped the spatula. Letty had jumped up out of her seat and Mia and Brian just stared at Allyson with their eyes wide. Jenna was the only person who didn't seem to care. She was still playing with her doll.

Once Brian had recovered from his shock he stood up and ran to Allyson. He looked her up and down and then, smiling, said, "Al?! Is that you? Where the fuck have you been?" He pushed her towards him and held her in a tight hug.

When Brian had let her go, her face was beaming. This was exactly what she had been waiting for: a huge hug from her brother. She had really missed him. By this time, everyone had recovered from their state of shock and they all surronded Allyson. Only Leon and Dom stayed behind and let everyone have their turn at welcoming Allyson back. Mia also stayed behind because she was holding Jenna.

After everyone had finished hugging and saying hello to Allyson, Leon walked over to her. He hugged her and said, "Hey. How's it been?"

"It's been great Leon. How 'bout you?" She said smiling. She then looked over at Dom who was leaning against the grill.

"Fine, Dom. Don't say hi." Allyson said sarcastically.

Dom laughed and walked over to where Allyson was still standing, "Hey." He hugged her and then pushed her away from himself and looked her in the eyes. He hugged her again and said, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know...around." Allyson said seriously, trying to hide a smile.

Dom had let go of Allyson and looked at Connar who was still standing behind Allyson. He asked her, "Con, where did you find her?"

Connar smiled and said, "Oh, you know...around."

"Ha. Funny." Dom said. And then he turned back to Allyson, "Welcome back." Allyson smiled back up at him.

Then she looked over at Mia and Jenna and squealed with happiness. She ran over to Jenna and picked her up and said, "Is this my niece? Jenna? Oh my god, she is so cute! Damn Bri, you make some pretty cute babies."

Allyson began bouncing Jenna on her knee and Jenna giggled. She sighed and looked at Mia and Brian, "I'm just really sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding. I really wanted to be there."

Brian shook his head, "Whatever. We're still expecting our wedding gift, though."

"Bri. Shut up." Mia said. Allyson laughed and continued playing with Jenna.

Jesse walked over to Connar and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "So that's why you got here so late."

Connar nodded. He kissed her cheek and holding her hand, pulled her to the table to sit down next to him.

Dom set the platter of hamburger patties on the table and everyone sat down. Mia set Jenna down in her play pen and moved it so it was behind her when she sat down.

After everyone had situated themselves around the table and had gotten through the usual prayer to the God of cars and had served themselves Dom asked Allyson, "So, Al. What brings you back to LA?"

She shrugged, "Didn't I tell you all that I was going to come back? Well...I'm back. I thought it was about time to come see Bri and all of you. I wanted to see what all of you have been doing and shit." She bit into her hamburger and chewed it. She looked around the table and asked, "So, what's been going on around here?"

Dom shrugged and said, "Nothing much. Boring as usual."

Mia, who was closest to Dom punched his arm, "It has not been boring." She turned to Allyson."Obviously, Brian and I got married. We had little Jen. Letty's going out with Edwin." She snickered at that and got a glare from Letty. "Vince is still alone, but then, when hasn't he been? Leon's got those racer chicks still all over him. And Jesse and Connar, well..." She paused and looked at Connar and Jesse.

Connar wasn't paying attention and recieved a poke in the side from Jesse. When she realized what they were all talking about Connar lifted her left hand and stuck it in Allyson's face. A ring glinted on Connar's ring finger.

Through mouthfuls of hamburger Connar said, "Jesse and I are engaged. We're getting married in a few months."

Allyson's mouth dropped open and for the second time that day she squealed. She grabbed Connar's hand and looked at the ring, squealed again and said, "Oh Connar, I'm so happy for you! I had no idea you were engaged when I talked to you the other day. Why didn't you tell me?"

Connar smiled and said, "Must've slipped my mind."

Jesse poked Connar in the ribs again and said acting hurt, "Gee, thanks. I guess marrying me isn't important."

Connar looked at Jesse and said seriously, "Of course it isn't." And then because Jesse's mouth dropped open she said, "I'm kidding, god. You know I love you...sometimes." She laughed again and kissed Jesse lightly on the lips.

"Awww, you guys are perfect for each other. And Con, I am so your maid of honor." Allyson said.

"No, I am." Letty said.

Mia shook her head, "No, I am."

All three looked at Connar with a questioning glance. Connar licked her lips nervously and looked at Jesse for help. Jesse just shrugged.

"Um, I...uh..." Connar said. She hadn't even thought about her maid of honor or who it would be. Than she just shrugged, "I haven't chosen yet. I was thinking Vince. He seems to have his feminine side down pretty well."

Vince faked crying, "Oh my god. I get to be your maid of honor?" He placed his hand over his heart, "I'm so happy." Everyone laughed and he rolled his eyes.

Allyson looked around at everyone. She really was glad to be back.


	6. Important Note!

Important Note!

Hey you guys, I am not going to be able to update for a while, but when I get each chapter redone I'll update. I was going to post the 3rd chapter today, but I ended up loosing the whole story of of my cd-rw and my comp, I have to rewrite every single one, so please, please bare with me.

If any one of you know how to repair a corrupted file please email me at 

I'm desperate. Thanks

Daredevil


	7. Chapter 3 by Daredevil

I want to thank everyone who has Reviewed and Brie and I thank you. I aslo wanted to say thank you guys for being pacient. I had to rewrite the chapters again and still doing so. Well hope you like this chapter!

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 3

Allyson walked into the DT garage and didn't see anyone there. She then heard someone yell out her name and recognized the voice to be Dom's. She smiled and turned around.

He was walking towards her. She blushed when she saw what he was wearing. He had on a mechanic jumpsuit that was folded over his waist revealing his chest. He had some axel greece on his chest and some on his face. He wiped his hands in a rag and whipped off the greece from his chest.

Dom smiled as he saw that she was staring at him. "Hey"

"Hey, I came to ask you a question." Allyson said looking away after she saw that he caught her looking at him.

"Oh, and what might that question be?" He asked.

"Well I'm looking for a job and I was wonderin if you might higher me?" She said.

He smiled, "That all depends."

"Depends on what?" Allyson asked. She could feel him looking her up and down and she looked back up at him. She felt like she was melting inside. She couldn't help it. It must me sexual attraction, she thought.

"If your good enough." He said.

She smiled and walked over to the car she had saw him walking away from and saw the hood was open. She looked under the hood for a few seconds then she walked over to the tool box and grabbed a screw and a torch wrench. After about 15 minutes she walked back over to Dom and grabbed the rag he was still holding and wiped her hands off. She walked back to the car and started it, hearing the roaring sound in the garage she smiled.

She walked back over to Dom and smiled up at him, "So do I get the job?" She asked.

He smiled at her sending cold shivers down her spine, and it wasn't the bad one's, it was the good feelings.

"Yeah you have the job, plus I heard that you do good paint graphics for cars and I need one, brings in more business." Dom said.

She smiled and with her thumb she wiped away the greece he still had on his cheek.

They looked in each others eyes and at that moment Dom wanted to kiss her. But he kept himself from doing so since she had just got back.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Monday" he said and smiled at her again. "I was wondering, you want to go to the races with me tonight?" he asked.

The smile wiped off her face and she hesitated.

Dom seeing this smiled at her and said, "Come on Al, for old times sake."

When he smiled at her she felt her knees go weak and she was falling forward but was caught by two big arms.

"You okay Al," he asked her with concern.

"Yeah, my knee's just gave in there for a second." She said.

"So you gonna go with me to the races he asked again with a pleading face.

She could never say no to Dom, "Yeah I guess."

"Great, how about I pick you up at your plac—"but he was interrupted.

"No, I'll meet you at your place." She said.

"Okay, Oh and I have a surprise for you." He said and started to walk towards that back corner of the garage as Allyson followed him. She watched as she saw him lift a car cover off of a car and recognized it instantly; it was her black Mustang, the one she used to race. She walked aside it placing one finger on it and running as she walked from the front to the back.

He watched her as she examined the car.

"You guys did a great job," she said and looked back to him and smiled. "Thanks."

Dom could feel his feelings for Allyson rise to the surface again. He smiled at her, "No problem."

"Well I got to go, I have a couple of things to do so I'll see you later." She said to Dom as she heard Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Connar walk in.

"Okay," He said.

"See you guys later," Allyson said as she passed the guys and Connar on her way out.

"See ya," All of the said.

"Well, well, well, May we ask what you and Allyson were doing her alone." Vince asked with a very sickening smile.

"Just giving her a job." Dom said seeing everyones face a little disappointed and then continued, "And I asked her out tonight to the races today too" Dom said.


	8. Chapter 4 by Daredevil

Hey you guys, thanks for your reviews. I really appresiate it. Well here's the next chapter hope you like it thanks.

Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 4

Allyson had pulled up to Dom's house and parked on the street. She breathed in deeply thinking about if it was a good idea that she was going to a race.

She opened the door and got out. She walked up the side walk and onto the porch. She was now standing by the door and she hesitated before she knocked but found herself knocking on the door the next minute, but before she knew it the door was opened by Dom. It seemed that he was standing right there waiting for her to come or maybe it was her imagination, oh well.

She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said simply.

Dom smiled and looked her up and down, She was wearing red baggy cargo pants that were camouflaged with a short camouflaged spaghetti strap tank top that just ended above her belly button. She had on a pair of black combat boots. She looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Okay let's go," Dom said then turned inside the house and yelled, "Let's go guys." Soon she heard a stampede of people coming her way.

She moved out f the way and saw Brian and Mia walk to Brian's Mitsubishi Lancer, Mia getting in the driver side.

She then saw Vince and Leon arguing and they walked to their cars. After them it was Connar and Jesse, with Connar spinning ring of keys on one of her fingers. She walked to Jesse's Jetta and got in the passenger seat after passing the keys back to Jesse, but there was one person missing, Letty.

"Where's Letty?" Allyson asked Dom as he locked the door behind him.

"She is going with Edwin." She'll meet us there." Dom said and turned around with Allyson walking by his side down to his Mazda Rx-7.

Allyson got on the passenger seat and they drove to the races. As usual when they got to the races Dom's car was surrounded by people. Allyson got out of the car and saw skanks giving her dirty looks and then she shut the door behind her seeing that Dom was talking to some people, She walked over to where Connar, Brian, and Mia were standing.

"Hey, girly. I saw you driving instead of Bri," Allyson said.

"Yeah, of corse I'm gonna drive, I'm not gonna get arrested or die in his hands, that it is why I am drivin. No offence honey," She said then turned to Brian and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Plus, me being a mother now, I can't take the risk." Mia said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Allyson said.

"Of course you do Al, come on you know you would do it to if you had a child." Connar said looking at Al.

"Hey, chicka" Letty said as she approached the group. She gave Allyson a hug, "What's up?" She asked.

"Not much, so you enjoyin' your boyfriend Edwin?" Allyson asked Letty.

"Of course she does," Connar said, "She's there every night. Wonder what she's doin?" she placed her chin between her thumb and her pointer finger as if trying to act like she was thinking.

Letty smacked Connar behind her head.

"I can see someone has been hanging out with Vince too much." Letty said which in turn got a smack on the back of her head by Connar. Connar moved so she was out of the way and standing behind Allyson trying to hide from Letty.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the missing racer, queen of the streets. House it going girl." Edwin said giving her a hug.

Hector was standing next to Edwin and gave her a hug too, "How are ya doin?" He asked.

"Good, and you quite smokin?" she asked and he nodded.

"So you racin tonight, I would love to go up against you." Edwin asked.

"No, I don't race anymore." Allyson seeing everyone had a shock look on there face except Connar since she already knew this.

"What, I never thought in a million years you would quit racing." Brian said.

"It's too risky, there's always a chance where you'll be caught by cops or et in a crash." She said and her head was bowed down looking at the floor.

"Al, you were never caught by cops, you always got away from them and you were never afraid of anything, you're known as Daredevil. Hint the name Daredevil!" Brian said. He was just to shock to hear what he was hearing.

"Past tense, was known, it's not present that I'm know as Daredevil. I just don't race anymore." Allyson said.

She then heard someone call her name and she looked in that direction. She saw that it was Dom and she walked in that direction. She smiled as she saw him leaving some very shocked people.

Dom smiled at her and took her hands in his and said, "How 'bout you be my good luck charm and race with me tonight." He said.

Allyson took a deep breath in, "No" she said.

What heard couldn't have been what she said, was it? Did she just say no? "What?" He asked after the smile on his face had disappeared.

"I said no, Dom. I don't want to take a chance of hurting myself." Allyson said pulling her hands out of his.

"A chance of hurting yourself! How, it's not like your gonna get into a crash." He said.

"Dom, there is always that chance." She said.

"It's like you don't trust me." Dom said yelling over the crowd. "You know you have changed, a lot!" he said.

This got Allyson pissed off and she crossed her arms and looked Dom in his eyes, "I have had good reason too, so just shut the fuck up." She yelled and turned to walk away but she felt him grab her arm and spin her back around.

"What the hell is goin on with you, are you on PMS or something. I know your hiding something from me so just tell me." He said.

"Just leave me alone!" Allyson yelled at him, pulling her arm out of his grip and walked away.

Dom got furious with this and just got into his car very pissed off.


	9. Chapter 5 by Brie

Hey you guys, thanks for being paitent. I have been really really busy. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyways. Daredevil

* * *

Connar watched Dom get into his car and move up to the starting line. She saw Allyson whirl around and stalk towards her.

Connar, who was leaning against Jesse's Jetta, starting making her way towards Allyson. Allyson seemed composed when Connar reached her but Connar knew it would be for just a while.

"Al, what's the--" Connar started.

"Come on, take me home. I don't want to be here anymore." She grabbed Connar's arm and pushed her back towards Jesse's car.

"Wait, hold on. Let me get the keys." Connar looked around for Jesse. She found him talking to Leon, who was watching the scanner from the inside of his car.

When she reached them, Jesse looked up and smiled. He reached out for Connar and pushing her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her close and put his thumbs into her back pockets. He looked at her and said, "Hey, babe."

Connar smiled and said, "Jess, I need your keys."

He took the keys from his pocket and placed them in her open palm. He said, "Why? Where are you going?"

Connar's reply was drowned by the yell of the crowd. The race was about to start.

Once everything quieted back down, Jesse asked, "What?"

"Al wants to leave. I'm taking her home. Do you think you can get a ride from Dom or someone? Meet me at my place after, 'kay? I need to tell you something." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to make her way back to Allyson. Jesse turned back to Leon and shrugged.

When Connar reached Allyson she was rubbing her arms. She unlocked the car with a button and Allyson jumped into Jesse's car and waited for Connar to go around the front and get in.

It took a while to get out of the crowd that was surronding the car. When Allyson and Connar had left, the race had already started.

When they had gotten a few blocks from the race, Connar turned to Allyson, "Al, what happened? You seemed okay when you first came and now you're all sulky and shit."

"Wow. Jesse must've rubbed off on you. You just said 'and shit' at the end of your sentence." She laughed, trying to change the subject.

Connar made the kind of face that said stop-fucking-around-and-tell-me-what's-going-on.

Allyson sighed and said, "Dom wanted me to race with him."

"So?"

Allyson looked at Connar with disbelief in her eyes. She made a small noise and said, "I can't race. I told you. I won't take the risk because of Dominic. And then he had the nerve to tell me that I had changed."

"Which way?" Connar asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, go left." Allyson said, suprised at the much needed subject change.

Allyson gave Connar directions to her place for another five minutes when they finally pulled up to Allyson's driveway. Allyson opened the door of the Jetta and was about to get out when she noticed that Connar still had the engine running.

"What are you doing?" Allyson asked looking behind her.

"I'm waiting for you to get out so I can go."

"Get your ass out of that car and come inside with me." Allyson said motioning towards her house. Connar shut the engine off and got out of the car. When they reached the door Allyson unlocked it and walked into her living room.

An old woman was sitting on the couch drinking something out of a mug and watching TV. She looked up startled when they walked in. She checked her watch and said, "Allyson, I didn't expect you back until later. Dominic is sleeping and we has such a fine time. We watched the Rugrats and played with all of his new cars."

The lady had stood up and placed her coffee mug on the table. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. Before she opened the door she said, "I'll see you tommorow then?"

Allyson opened her purse and pulled out forty dollars and held them out to the lady, "Here you go, Mrs. Jenkins."

Mrs. Jenkins waved the money away and opened the door and left. Allyson looked back at Connar and said, "I love that woman. She is the sweetest lady I've ever met. Want some beer?"

Connar shook her head. "No, thanks. But, you _can_ tell me why you and Dom had that argument." Connar asked with a smile.

Allyson sighed, "I told you he wanted me to race, right?" When Connar nodded she continued, "Well, he told me that I had changed. I mean of course I've changed. I only his damn kid. Ugh, I can't believe he said that."

Connar raised an eyebrow at Allyson and said, "You know, Al. You can't blame him for telling you that you've changed. He doesn't even know about Dominic. Which, I still think you should tell him about. Just don't get all worked up about it, you know?"

Allyson gaped at Connar, "You're taking his side on this? And I'm not telling him anything about Dominic."

"Mommy?" Dominic said, standing in the doorway of the living room rubbing his sleepy eyes with he back of his hand and yawning. He was carrying a toy car in his hand.

Allyson smiled, "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing up?" She crossed the living room and picked him up. He layed his little head on her sholder.

Connar smiled at the both of them. She knew Allyson was the perfect mother. Connar looked down at her own stomach and rubbed it. She couldn't wait until she had her own kids with Jesse.

"Al, I've got to get going. Jesse will be at my apartment soon. I'll go pick up your car tommorow and drop it off here, okay?" Connar said making her way to the door.

Allyson nodded and Connar noticed that Dominic had already fallen asleep in Allyson's arms. Connar smiled and left, quietly shutting the door.

Allyson took Dominic, still sleeping in her arms, to her room. She layed him down on her own bed and slipped the blankets from underneath him and covered him with them. She went to the other side of the bed and, without getting undressed lied down next to Dominic. She looked at him sleeping and noticed that he really did look a lot like Dom.

Soon, she her eyes were closing and she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 6 by Brie

Chapter 6

"I just don't get why Al had to be like that, you know? I mean, she's back and we're already fighting. I mean we're just friends and we're FIGHTING." Dom said after the race. Dom had won as usual. After the race, Jesse had asked Dom to drive him to Connar's apartment.

Jesse kept his mouth shut and leaned his head against the window. He knew Dom wouldn't shut up about the fight he and Al had had earlier that night. He should have gotten a ride from Leon.

"I mean, she's still gorgeous and everything but she's changed so much. She wouldn't even race with me tonight. She said she didn't want to take a chance of hurting herself. Like as if, I'd put her in any danger. And then, when I told her she had changed she blew up. She said something like, 'I have a good reason to have changed.' Damn PMS." Dom continued. Jesse rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead with frustration.

"And you know, I think she's hiding something. I always knew when she was hiding something. Do you think she's hiding something, Jesse?" Dom continued making a left onto Connar's street.

Jesse opened his mouth to say that, No, he didn't think Allyson was hiding anything, but Dom interrupted him.

"Of course she's hiding something. It's so obvious. I wonder what it is? What do you think?" Dom said, parking into an empty parking spot.

Jesse shook his head, "I don't know Dom. Just, go to the party and don't think about it and shit. See you later, okay?"

He shut the door of Dom's car. He hadn't expected Dom to come with him into Connar's apartment but he was obviously wrong. He heard Dom shut off his engine and get out of his car. He waited for Dom and they walked in silence to Connar's first floor apartment.

Jesse knocked on the door and heard Connar unlock it and open it. She let Jesse in but hadn't seen Dom so she started to shut the door. Dom stopped it with his foot and walked in.

"Um, Hi? Don't have a party to go to?" Connar said suprised at seeing Dom in her doorway.

Dom nodded and looked around her house. He was looking for Allyson. He said, "How's Al? Is she here?"

Connar shook her head, "No. She's at home. She's probably sleeping right now."

Dom nodded and looked at Jesse and said, "See you later. You're coming to the party right?" Connar and Jesse both nodded. He turned to Connar, "Do you think you could get Al to come to the party?"

Connar shook her head, "I doubt it. She's really mad at you." Dom sighed and left. Connar shut the door and locked it. She turned around and found Jesse sitting on the couch. He had the remote in his hand and was flipping the channels of her TV.

She walked to the couch and sat down next to him. She curled her feet up onto the couch and leaned her head onto his arm which he had placed around her. Connar had butterflies in her stomach, but then she always had butterflies when she was around Jesse. Today those butterflies were for a different reason.

Still staring at the TV he said, "So what'd you want to tell me?"

"Um..." Connar stood up and paced nervously in front of Jesse. He shut the TV and stared up at her with eyebrows raised.

"Con, what's going on?" Jesse asked also starting to sound nervous. He stood up and caught her wrist. He pulled her to him and held her waist. He put his hand under her chin and pushed her face up untill she was looking at him and waited.

"Um, I knew we wanted to wait until after we got married and everything. But, you know, stuff happens and..." Connar said.

Jesse stayed quiet and waited.

"I mean, I don't know how your going to feel about this but..."

"Connar, stop stalling. What are you talking about?" Jesse said again, louder than he meant to.

"I'm pregnant. I think. I'm glad I am but we always said we wanted to wait until after and everything and--why are you laughing?" Connar said with her mouth opened. She couldn't believe he was laughing.

"Babe, you were nervous about telling me that? Why? I'm so happy. Are you sure your pregnant?" Jesse asked smiling.

"I think so. I think I'm about 3 months, I just never told anyone. I haven't gone to a doctor either." Connar said.

Jesse pulled Connar closer and hugged her and said, "I'm going to be a dad. Holy shit! I'm going to teach him how to race. And work on cars and shit." He let Connar go and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, we have to go tell everyone." He looked at her and kissed her and said, "I'm going to be a fucking DAD."

Connar felt as if a whole weight was lifted off her sholders. She had seriously thought that Jesse wouldn't be this happy. She grabbed Jesse's keys from the table and let him lead her outside. He opened her door and went around the car and got in.

They were half way to Dom's house when Connar remembered she was suppose to call Allyson. She took out her cell phone and dialed Allyson's number.

The phone rang about five when Allyson finally picked up the phone. Her voice sounded groggy and sleepy.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Al. It's Con. Dom wanted me to call you and ask you if you wanted to come to the party." Connar replied quickly, knowing that her answer would be a no.

"No. Mrs. Jenkins already left, remember? And anyway, I don't want to be anywhere near Dom." Allyson replied and then stayed quiet.

"Okay. I'll tell him you hate him and you never want to talk to him." Connar said. She look at Jesse and smiled.

"Fine, I don't care. Do whatever you want." Allyson replied, trying to act non-chalant.

"Okay, I have to go 'cause we're at Dom's. Oh and before I forget I just wanted you to know that I think I'm three months pregnant. Bye." Connar said about to hang up the phone.

"What? Oh my god! Really?" Allyson replied, yelling into the reciever. Connar could hear crying in the backround. Allyson gasped and said, "Shit! Dominic woke up. Gotta go."

"Bye." Connar said hanging up the phone.

When Jesse and Connar walked into Dom's house they found that almost everyone was gone. They couldn't have been that late. Everyone was hanging out in the living room.

Leon had two scantily-clad racer chicks on each of his arms. They were rubbing his arms up and down and whispering into his ears. Letty was laying on the floor playing playstation with Edwin. Vince was watching them play and drinking a beer. Mia and Brian weren't in the living room. They must have been in the kitchen. Dom was talking to another racer girl who was also rubbing his biceps. He didn't seem to mind though. The only other people there were Hector and his girlfriend.

When they both walked over Edwin and Letty they didn't look up. But Vince noticed them walk in and said to Jesse, "What are you happy about? Did you get a quickie from Connar or something?"

Jesse kicked Vince's leg and said, "Ha ha. Very funny. Actually I'm happy 'cause I'm going to be a dad."

Dom stood up and said, "What?"

Brian and Mia had walked in at the same time that Jesse had said the news. Everyone else was looking at the both of them with opened mouths.

"Seriously?" Mia squealed. She continued, "Oh my god! We can be moms together!"

Connar rolled her eyes, "Oh dear god. Are you going to take me shopping for baby clothes? And are we going to swap funny baby stories? And stories about the most cutest thing our kid did that day?"

Mia nodded. "It'll be so much fun! It could be like a club and everything," She said jokingly.

Connar rolled her eyes again and said, "Oh yeah and I have another person we could invite that has had had a kid longer than the both of us."

"Who?" Dom asked.


	11. Chapter 7 by Daredevil

Hey you guys, thanks for the reviews we really appreaciate it.

Hope you enjoy this Chapter !

* * *

Chapter 7

Allyson didn't feel like going to work today. She just felt very angry at Dom and she was planning to ignore him the whole day. She had just got back with Connar from breakfast. They talked about how Connar was pregnant and Allyson gave Connar advice so she would be a little more prepared then she was when she had been pregnant with Dominic.

Allyson and Connar walked into the garage, Allyson walking strait by Dom without even one glance to him. She found out what car she was gonna work on. She walked over to a white Toyota Supra. She examined the car and then looked at the small list of what the guy wanted done. The paint was chipping off the car, he needed new rims and he had a dent on the passenger's side where it looked like someone hit him. She then looked at the list of what she was supposed to do and it was a really long list. New muffler, New breaks, repaint it to silver, add paint graphics on it, oil change, fix dent, install new steering wheel and add a nos system. 'Man this guy was gonna pay a pretty penny for this car,' she thought to herself.

Allyson worked on the car for hours without a break. She avoided Dom as possible as can. When she saw him walking towards her she would go ask Leon or Vince a question. It seemed to work since she hadn't spoke to him the whole day.

She was changing the oil when she felt someone pull on her leg and yank her out of under the car. She was scared at first it may be Dom but it wasn't, it was her brother. He was knelling next to her

"Hey, why don't you go home? You have been working since 8 this morning and it's now 3 in the afternoon. You haven't had lunch or a break. Dom told me to tell you to go home so you should go." Brian said.

"Okay, I am kinda tired too, so I guess I'll see you later k." Allyson said giving her brother a hug.

Allyson got up from where she was sitting and walked to the office. She wiped her hands on a rag.

"Hey, Connar, I'm leaving early okay." Allyson told Connar.

"Okay," Connar said and then saw Dom walk into the office.

"Connar, do you think I could have a word alone with Allyson?" He asked politely standing behind Allyson.

Allyson looked at Connar with pleading eyes, for her to say no.

"Okay" Connar said and walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

Allyson was now trapped since the only way out was where Dom was standing. He was blocking her only way out.

She stayed quiet and just looked at the opposite wall.

Dom watched as she just stared at the wall with her back faced to him.

"Al, I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't mean for you to get upset. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while and then you come back, there has been so much that has changed about you. For instance, you don't race anymore." He said.

Allyson started to feel tears come down her eyes. She was picturing the fight that she had with him at the race. She was remembering everything that happened with them. And she was remembering her son.

"Al, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you that night. It's just... I don't know, I felt as if you didn't trust me, and you know you can always trust me right." Dom was quiet hopping that she would say something, but she stayed quiet. He walked closer to her very slowly. Then he stopped when he was about an inch away from her.

She made a quick turn and walked around him to the door but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. He saw tears in her eye's.

"I can't do this, I can't argue with you, not now." She said and yanked her arm out of his grip and walked out the door to her car. She got in and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She was interrupted when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and heard Mrs. Jenkins on the phone.

"Hello Allyson, Dominic wanted me to call you since he missed you. I'll put him on the phone now." She said in her Irish accent.

"Okay," Allyson said.

She then heard Dominic's voice on the phone and that made her smile.

"Mommy! I missed you." He said.

She smiled even wider. "I miss you too. So you being a good boy?" she asked him.

"Yes, we watched movies and played cars." He said.

"That's good." She said.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"When you coming home?" Little Dominic said.

"In a few minutes." She said with a yawn. "We'll watch some movies okay." She said.

"Okay," he said excitedly.

"Now mommy's got to go , okay, the sooner I get of the phone, the sooner I get home." She said.

"Okay, Bye." He said.

"Bye sweetie," she said.

"Oh and Momma!"

"Yes"

"I love you!" Dominic said.

Allyson's heart melted when he said that. He just sounded so cute on the phone.

"I love you too." Allyson said and hung up the phone. She put her phone on the passenger seat and started her car and drove off.


	12. Chapter 8 by Brie

Hey guys, I want to especially thank these people for your reviews. This really means a lot to Brie and Me. You guys are the people that keeps us going on writing fanfiction. And we are just happy with the turn-out of how many people read our stories. I will be updating more offen since, I finished rewriting the chapters that I lost so you'll probably see an update once or twice a week. Thanks you.

Daredevil

Princess Hermione

Shadow Star21

Victoria79

Cowgirlluv

Ranger Webb

AngelRose82

C. Kerwood

Shinna

Scottish lass2

PurpleBandit

Now enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 8

Connar saw Allyson run out of Dom's office quickly and leave without saying good bye. She heard Allyson's car door slam, her engine roaring and her tires squealing all the way down the street.

Connar looked back at Dom through his office window. He was sitting at his desk in a not-so-good mood. She could tell by his face that things hadn't gone very well with Allyson. Not that she hadn't already figured everything out. They were talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

She looked back down at the engine she was working on. And was too preoccupied to noticed when Dom got up and walked out from his office.

"Do you honestly think that is safe for the baby?" Dom asked had and elbow on the front of the Mazda she was working on.

She looked up surprised and said, "What?"

He pointed down toward her stomach and said, "I don't think the fumes are good for the baby."

She shrugged. She hadn't actually thought about that. She said, "It's my job. As long as the doctor doesn't say anything about it, I think it'll be okay." She looked back down to the inside of the car.

"Well, you know. It might not be safe and everything." Dom said.

Connar looked up. This wasn't the real reason he had come out to talk to her. She folded her hands across her chest and said, "Dom, what do you really want? You usually don't come out here and talk to me unless it's about cars or something."

"Okay, you're right. Listen, you're closer to Al than anyone I could think of. I need to know what the hell is up with her." Dom said still leaning against the car.

Connar sighed, "She already told you at the race, didn't she? And if you still don't understand you need to talk to her." Connar said going back to work on the car.

"Don't you think I haven't tried that? You saw her run out just now. She won't talk to me!" Dom said angrily. He wasn't mad at Connar, he was mad at Allyson.

"Well," Connar's voice was muffled, "what do you want me to do about that?"

"What do you think I can do to get her to listen to me?" Dom said.

Connar shrugged but than an idea came to her. She looked up over to hood and shut it.

"I know what'll make her at least listen to you." Connar said slyly.

"What? God, I'll do anything." Dom said desperately.

"But her a hot wheel car." Connar said.

"Hot wheels? You want me to buy her a hot wheels car? She's not a kid, Con." Dom said looking confused.

Connar rolled her eyes. "I know she isn't Dom. She likes to collect them. You know how much she's into cars. And now that she doesn't race she just collects the little cars," She lied.

Dom nodded, showing that he understood. He started making his way out of the garage.

Connar called after him, "Dom, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go buy a Hot Wheels car." He said yelling behind him. He got into his car and drove off.

"Shit." Connar said out loud. And then she thought, 'I hope she didn't go home.'

She grabbed her cell phone, smearing oil all over the outside.

She dialed Al's cell number and when Allyson picked up the phone, Connar said, "Al, where are you?"

"At home. Why?" Allyson replied sounding confused.

"Okay, thanks." Connar said ending the phone call.

Connar ran into the back. She found Jesse with Leon and Vince going through different car parts in the garage's private junkyard.

"Jess, come with me. Leon, Vince...do mind taking care of the garage?" Connar said looking at all three of them.

Vince whistled and said, "Aww, another quickie!" Jesse shot him a stare that shut him up.

Jesse followed Connar to her car where they both got. Connar started the car and made her way out of her parking spot.

"Con, where are we going?" Jesse asked.

"Burger King." Connar said.

"In the middle of the day? Is this some kind of weird pregnancy thing?" Jesse asked.

"No. Just, we're going to Burger King, okay?" Connar said. Since Allyson's home was close to the garage they had already arrived.

Connar stepped out and said, "Jess, stay here a sec, 'kay? I'll be back." She started walking towards Allyson's front door.

"But, this isn't Burger King." Jesse said, still confused.

When Connar reached Allyson's door she knocked. When Allyson opened the door Connar stepped in and shut the door before Jesse could see Allyson.

"Con, what the fuck are you doing here?" Allyson asked surprised.

"Um, Me and Jess decided to go to Burger King. And I thought, 'Hey, why don't I drop by Al's and take Dominic with me?" Connar said trying to smile.

"With Jess? No, he'll find out--"

"He doesn't know whose house this is. Come on, please? It'll train me for being a mom and shit." Connar said.

Allyson shrugged, "Okay. Whatever." She turned around, "Dominic! Come here a sec." Dominic came waddling out of his room with a toy car in his hand. Allyson asked him, "Wanna go with Auntie Con to Burger King?"

Dominic nodded happily and waddled to Allyson. She picked him up and said, "Be a good boy, okay?" She handed him to Connar and said, "Don't cuss in front of him, got it?" Connar opened the door. He waved good bye to Allyson and Connar started walking towards the car. Allyson shut her own door and locked it.

When she reached her car, Jesse's mouth was opened and he still looked confused.

She buckled little Dominic into the back seat and got into the car herself. She started the car as if she hadn't just put a three year old into the back seat of her car.

"Con, what is that?" Jesse said motioning towards the back seat.

"It's a kid. His names Junior." Connar said, not wanting to say his real name.

Jesse nodded, "Yes, I know he's a kid but whose kid his he?"

Connar shrugged. "He's a friend's. She needed a babysitter and called me up to ask me if I could take him to Burger King for a while," She lied.

"What friend? I only see you hang out with us." Jesse asked suspiciously.

'Shit.' Connar thought. 'I didn't think of that.'

She quickly came up with an excuse and said, "Her boyfriend is my next door neighbor and I see her a lot at his house. We became friends, you know."

Jesse bought her lie and turned around in his seat to look at Dominic. He said, "Wow. He looks a lot like Dom. Just put some car oil all over his hands and he could be Dom's son."

Connar laughed nervously and parked in a parking spot in front of Burger King. Dominic clapped his hands and said, "Yay!" and pointed out the window to the play place.


	13. Chapter 9 by Daredevil

Thanks for your reviews, you guys! We wan't to thank Ranger Webb, AngelRose82, ShadowStar21, and Princess Hermione, for reviewing the last chappie that we posted. Oh and if anyone has a story that they would like me to read, review, or ask any of my readers to read your fanfiction, just review and ask, i'll br happy to. Some people you may want to check out there fanfiction is CKerwood- she has really good fanfiction and you'll enjoy it. She has Pitch Black and The Fast & The Furious fanfiction. Also, you can check out Princess Hermione's The Fast & The Furious fanfiction 'Smashin The Gas, Get Faster' that is based on the first TFTF Movie, and 'There's Gotta Be More To Life' and its based on the second movie 2F2F.

Daredevil

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9

Allyson sat on her sofa, drawing in her sketch book, a picture of Dominic. Her son made her so happy and she wouldn't give him up for the world. Then she started to think about how Connar came all of a sudden and asked if she could borrow Dominic for lunch. She worried about Jesse figuring out that Dominic Jr. is Dom's child.

She didn't want to tell Dom that Dominic was his son, she worried that he would reject her for not telling him, but what she really worried about was that if Dom found out about little Dominic, he probably would want to do the right thing like he always does. He would want to get married for little Dominic's sake, but the thing was Allyson didn't want that. Well okay, she did want to get married some day, but only if she knew it would work, only if she knew he really loved her and he wanted to marry her because he chose to not because he had too.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door. She wondered who that could be, probably Connar.

She folded the sketchbook and placed it on the counter as she walked towards the door. Se heard another knock. "I'm coming, hold your horses." she said as she walked towards the door. She opened the door not expecting to see Dom standing right in front of her. He had is hand up and was about to knock on the door again.

Before he could say anything to her the door was closing on him and he put his foot on the doorway before she could close it. It stopped it from shutting.

She got pissed off, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled.

"Because, I need to talk to you. You won't even talk to me anymore and, I can't have that. I can't stop talking to you. Look what happened to us. We can at least be friends. I didn't come her to argue with you, I came here to apologize." Dom said.

Allyson opened the door wide and moved out of the way, so he could come in.

Dom walked in and followed her into the living room after she shut the door behind her.

"Look, Al, I'm sorry that I yelled at you at the races. I didn't mean too." Dom said.

She stayed quiet. Soon she saw him take something out of his pocket. Then he gave it to her. It was a red hot wheel. Allyson took a deep breath. 'Does he know about Dominic? Oh my god, I'm gonna kill Connar, I thought there was something wrong when she came all of a sudden and asked to take Dominic, now Dom is. How does he know about the hot wheels. He has to know about Dominic. "Bu...Bu...But how did you know." she stuttered.

"Connar told me," He said.

Allyson took a deep breath; she couldn't believe Connar told him. She betrayed her.

"She told me you collect them since you don't race anymore, so I bought this for you, to see if it would at least get you to talk to me." Dom said.

Allyson smiled, "Thanks" she said and gave him a hug. 'So Dom doesn't know about Dominic.' she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 10 by Daredevil

Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Well I want to thank Ranger Webb, C.Kerwood, ShadowStar21, AngelRose82 and Princess Hermione(Hey girly, just wanted to say love ya and that your stories are getting good, I try reviewing them but it wouldn't let me. so I posted it here.) for your reviews.

Daredevil

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Week Later

Allyson was sitting in the front desk when she heard someone knock on her desk. She looked up to see a blonde guy standing in front of her.

"Hi, How can I help you sir?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah you can, I came to pick up my car. The Toyota Supra." He said with a large smile on his face then frowned. "It better be in good condition otherwise I'll sue you. And the graphic's better be painted on and not the sticker graphics, otherwise I'm not paying anything. You understand me!"

Allyson frowned for a minute then smiled. " Of course they are painted on, I was the one that fixed up your car." Allyson said getting the keys from the locked closet.

"What!? You fixed my car!?" I want to see you manager." The guys started to yell.

Dom looked out to the main office from his own to see that Allyson and a guy were yelling at each other. Allyson with a very perplexed expression on her face. He could tell that she was very angry at the guy who was standing at the front desk. He saw the rest of the team started to form a circle and they were watching the comotion that had been taking place between the guy and Allyson.

Dom walked over to where they group was standing watching the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry to say this, but chicks can't do crap. They are helpless, that's why guys are here in this world and are in charge" the guy said.

"He shouldn't have said that!" Brian said wiping off greece from his monkey wrench.

What is going on here?" Dom asked, but no one answered him.

They all saw Allyson walk around the desk with a very expression that could kill millions. One thing you never want to do is get Allyson pissed off, she is tougher than she looks. Dom felt kind of sorry for the guy, he didn't know what he was getting himself into, he was just happy that it wasn't him that was in the guys place. He has witnessed Allyson in action and she has a really sharp right hook.

"You bastered!" Allyson yelled. She and the guy didn't acknowledge that they had an audience.

"I love this part." Leon said chewing on a straw.

"I wish Con was here, she would love this... then again, she might punch the guys light bulbs out cause the whole pregnancy hormonal emotion shit." Jesse said then rethought the idea. "She started crying this morning because I got up early and then started to yell. The next thing I knew she was hugging me and apologizing for the whole thing. Sometimes she just confuses the shit out of me." Jesse said with a confused look on his face.

Letty started to laugh as she heard Jesse.

"Yow Leon, I bet you that that shit head ain't gonna win?" Vince said.

"Your on! The usual?" Leon responded.

"Yeah." Vince smiled. He knew Al for a long time, and she is a tough shit that you don't want to mess with. She used to box all the time in high school and he could she had some muscle on her.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that women are only here to please us men. We are the ones that have to do everything. You guys just mess up everything else. Oh by the way baby, do you want to go to my apartment in a little, you know so you could use some of the curves on me."

"Let me at him, Oh let me at him" Letty said. Everyone jumped on Letty so she couldn't move. It took all of them to hold her back. "Let me go, I've got to pulverize this mother fucker." She yelled at the guys.

"You Fucking Son Of A Bitch that looks like a Fucking Piece Of Shit Of A Mother Fucker Jack Ass, If you say that you are better then us Women, How come you had to come to use to fix your fucking car? I thought Men were better then Women. You could fucking paint the god damn car, change the oil, replace the brakes, install a muffler and do I need to continue you on, why the hell didn't you fix it yourself. Oh wait are you a girl. You don't even know how to do that shit. Next time you better watch what comes out of that fucking Rats nest of a mouth and shut the hell up before you really get to know me." Allyson yelled. She was Furious... Enraged. What the hell is this guy thinking, oh wait, he is living in the olden days, how old is this basterd, 100 years old? "And for your fucking info, Like hell I would be your fucking slave and sleep with a ugly ass like you."

"Oh ow, He's askin for it." Brian said still holding on to Letty with the other guys. The only one that wasn't holding her down was Dom. He seemed a little to interested about what was gonna happen to the guy.

"Hey honey, Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, I have a question for you, If Your left leg was Christmas and your right leg was Easter, could I visit in-between the holidays?" he said with a grim smile.

Allyson's mouth dropped open with disgust, "You pervert," She yelled and was about to swing at him but someone caught her had before her knuckles could collide with the guys nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dom asked.

"He is harassing me!" Allyson yelled.

"No I wasn't, she was asking if she could go to my place and she started to yell at me." the guy said looking like he was disappointed.

"You fucking Liar." Allyson yelled.

"I'm so sorry sir, it seems I have to talk to my secretary about behavior. Allyson go to my office." Dom yelled, he was trying to prevent a smile from appearing on his face so he would look serious.

"But, Dom--" she said, but saw a striate face and started walking to out of the office, but before she exited she flipped off both men and yelled "Men!" She stormed past everyone else and into Dom's office. Dom followed right behind with a huge grin on his face. When he entered his office he saw Allyson sitting on a chair with her arms crossed and her face turned to the side like if she wasn't speaking to him. He closed the door behind him.

Allyson could let that guy get away with the stuff he said and she had to say something from her defense. "Dom, that wasn't fair, and why the hell are you smiling?" she asked but he just put is finger up it the air for her to shush as he picked up the phone and dialed the local police department.

Allyson listened intensely as he spoke to the person on the other line.

"Yeah, I have an employee that had been verbally harassed by a customer and I don't think that it was right... Yeah, we have witnesses... seven all together including the lady who was harassed... Yes, I was there, too... Dom Toretto... DT Garage... Okay... Bye." He said and placed the phone on the hook, then looked up to see a smile on her face, "What?"

"You sneaky, Thank you, but you should have let me get in one punch at least." Allyson said.

"Well, you would have gone to jail, and I couldn't have that happen to you, you know. They'll be her soon to pick him up." Dom said.

Allyson looked up at Dom with a smile and they made eye contact, but she turned away.

"Al, I was wonderin if you would like to go out with me this Saturday, for dinner?" Dom asked hoping she would say yes.

"Um, I don't think so Dom, I already have a date." She said and heard his disappointment.

"Oh, well is he better looking then me?" He asked.

"Well, I think so, well he reminds me a lot like you, you know the whole street racing thing, owns his own garage and little store, the whole family thing goin on, not to mention, he looks a lot, and I mean a lot like you." she said with a smile on her face.

Dom smiled, "Well, is there any way that I could change your mind?" He asked.

Allyson got out of her chair and walked around Dom's Desk and sat on his lap, "I don't know, you would have to enlighten me." she said with a wide grin on her face.

Dom leaned in and kissed her, his soft lips touching hers. He slowly pulled away.

"How about now?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think I need you to convince me more." She said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Dom.


	15. Chapter 11 by Brie

Hey everyone, Just wanted to say thank you and Now I think someone wants to Adopt Dominic! lol. Thanks Niki for your reviews and Thanks Ranger Webb, Princess Hermione, and C. Kerwood for the reviews also! I just wanted to ask, is there anyone else who reads this fanfiction that wants to adopt little Dominic too? lol. I want to make a head count and find out lol. Well talk to you later and enjoy this new chappie!

* * *

Chapter 11

A month later Connar and Jesse walked into Doctor Sanchez's office. While Jesse went to the receptionist to get the information clipboard, Connar sat on one of the empty chairs and picked up a magazine.

She had begun thinking about everything that had happened this past month. Jesse and Connar had to finish setting everything up for their wedding AND had to get ready for the baby. Everyone had been helping Connar out with the wedding. They went with her to pick out her dress and they basically did everything for her.

They claimed she couldn't do anything because of the baby. Dom had even forced her to quit working at the garage and work at the store. She hadn't even gone to the doctor yet and they were already making a big deal about it.

Jesse sat next to her and handed her the clip board. She started filling it out and when she was done she got up to give it to the receptionist.

"Babe, I'll do it." Jesse took the clipboard from her hands and handed it to the receptionist.

"The doctor will be right with you." The lady said smiling. Jesse nodded and walked back to sit next to Connar.

Within a few minutes they had been called in and they were led into a white room that smelled like every other doctor's room. In the corner of the room was the ultrasound machine and next to it a bed. Connar sat at the edge of the bed and Jesse sat on a chair at the foot of it.

They were both sitting quietly when Jesse said, "I wanna boy."

Connar looked up and smiled. She asked, "Why? What's the matter with a girl?"

Jesse shrugged, "There isn't anything the matter with a girl. If we had a boy than I could teach him to work at the garage. But you know, it doesn't matter what it is. I'm still happy about it."

He placed his hand over hers and they were still sitting that way when the doctor walked in. Doctor Sanchez smiled at the both of them.

"Shall we get started?" He asked startling them. Connar nodded. Doctor Sanchez motioned for Connar to lie down on the bed. When she did, Jesse moved his chair to the front of the bed so he could see the screen closer.

The doctor had already begun to pull up her shirt to put the gel on her stomach.

'That's weird,' she thought, 'shouldn't he be asking me some questions about my health before the ultrasound. All well, doesn't matter anyway. Wow, that's gel is really cold. Of course it's not going to be warm but should it be that cold? Con, stop it your blabbing at yourself.'

She looked at Jesse and smiled so she wouldn't be thinking about anything. The doctor spread the gel evenly until it covered her whole belly. The doctor turned on the machine and it began making a whirring sound.

He placed the ultrasound wand on her stomach and began rubbing her belly in slow circular motions. Both Jesse and Connar looked at the screen but all they could see was a fuzzy black and white screen.

The doctor smiled and pointed out to a little black lump in the middle of the screen and said, "You're about five months along and they're both doing very fine. They seem to be healthy by the looks--"

"Wait. What? They?" Jesse asked his eyes going wide. He looked at Connar with his mouth gaping open. She looked at Jesse and then the doctor, her heart had begun beating faster and she couldn't believe what the doctor was saying.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, you're having twins. Didn't you know? I thought you had already had an ultrasound." He checked Connar's file and said, "Oh, I must have been mistaken. Well, congratulations."

Connar looked at Jesse shocked. She couldn't believe that she was going to be having two babies. Jesse was still looking at her with his mouth opened. His face broke into a huge smile and he stood up and gave Connar a hug, getting the clear gel all over his shirt in the process.

"What are they? Can you tell yet?" Jesse asked, now holding onto Connar's hand.

The doctor nodded, "Well, right now you can. Sort of. You can guess but it isn't really 100 positive, especially this early in the pregnancy." The doctor looked back at the screen and continued rubbing the wand across Connar's stomach. He pointed to the screen and said, "This one here is a little boy and this one," he pointed to lower on the screen, "is a girl. Now, it isn't positive but I believe that's what they are."

Jesse kissed Connar. She was still in shock of having two babies instead of one. She heard Jesse whisper into her ear, "I can't believe we're having two!"

The doctor was already wiping off the gel on her stomach. When he was done, he turned around in his swivel chair and grabbed her file. He began jotting down something on her file. While he was doing that, Connar had pulled down her shirt and had jumped off the table.

The doctor stood up and led them out of the room. Before he turned into another door he said, "Congratulations to the both of you. Just go out into the front and Jane will make another appointment for you."

They both walked out in the waiting area and asked Jane about the next appointment. And then they left, holding each other's hands and smiling.

Dom looked up at Connar and Jesse who had just walked into the garage. He nodded a hello and went back to working on the car. Allyson was across the garage cleaning up some tools and Letty was underneath the car that Dom was working on. Jesse walked over to Dom's side and began talking to him.

Mia who had taken a day off at the shop was doing inventory on all the car parts on one of the garage's walls. She turned to Connar and said, "So, what's up?" Which, in Mia's terms meant, "How'd your appointment go and what sex is the baby?"

Connar just shrugged and said, "Great. How 'bout you?"

Mia made an exasperated noise and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Allyson, who had turned around from what she was doing to look at Connar excitedly.

"So," She said, "What is it?"

"What?" Connar asked innocently. She couldn't help but tease them. They had been bugging her for the past month about the baby so much that it was about time she got some payback.

Allyson glared at her, "Seriously. I'm not joking. What is it?"

Connar laughed, "It's a girl."

Allyson and Mia squealed and crowded around her with "Congratulations!" and a "Jenna can have a playmate!" from Mia.

"And," Connar continued after they had finished hugging her, "it's a boy."

Both Allyson's and Mia's faces were identical. They both gaped at her with open mouths and wide eyes.

Mia squealed, "You're having twins? Oh my god! There's going to be three kids in the team now!"

Connar caught Allyson's eye. They were both thinking the same thing. There were actually four kids in the team. Only one of them no one knew about.

As all three girls, now joined by Letty, were talking about babies and 'cute' outfits, Dom looked at Jesse with one of his half smiles. He said, "Twins? You must have been working over time for that..."

Jesse slugged his arm and said, "Shut up. That's not funny. You sound like Vince. I think you're spending way too much time with him, seriously."

Dom faked a laugh and then grew serious, "Seriously though, congrats. You're younger than I am, you have a gorgeous fiancé AND you have two kids on the way."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you're fatherly instincts are kicking in? You want to be dad, already?" Jesse closed his eyes as if he was thinking of something. When he opened his eyes he shook his head and said, "Nope, I can't imagine you as a dad, sorry."

This time, Dom playfully punched Jesse in the arm. He must've hit too hard because Jesse winced and rubbed his arm. Dom laughed and walked to the group of girls who were still hanging around Connar. He pushed himself through Mia and Letty and gave Connar a hug.

"You know, Con, because of all the kids you and Mia keep shooting out I might have to open a daycare. So both of you, lay off the sex for a while. I can't afford a day care." He let her go to receive an open palm slap on the arm by Connar and a cuff on the back of the head from Mia.

Mia turned back to her work and called behind her, "Well, at least Connar and I are getting _laid_."

Allyson stifled a giggle and turned away when Dom caught her. He turned back to Mia and said, "I am getting laid."

He was about to say something else but Mia interrupted with, "Oh of course. I hope you and your hand live happily ever after."

Dom made a childish face towards Mia and rolled his eyes. Everyone erupted into laughter and giggles. He shook his head and walked back to the car he was working on and said, "You guys are so immature."


	16. Chapter 12 by Brie

Hey everyone, whoohoo! We have 72 Rveviews! And were only halfway through the story. Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

Thanks Reviewers.

Princess Hermione

Niki

IrishLove

ShadowStar21

C.Kerwood

Ranger Webb

Thanks again!

Enjoy the next Chappie!

* * *

Chapter 12

Allyson came out from behind a clothes rack holding the most adorable infant dress, making Connar jump.

"God Al. Kill me why don't you!" Connar said her face still pale from being scared.

Allyson leaned towards Connar's belly and patted it saying, "Sorry kiddos. Didn't mean to scare your mommy."

Connar looked around embarrassed. She pushed Allyson away who was still rubbing her belly and smiling at it. She sighed and said, "Al, stop it. You look like a freak you know."

Allyson shrugged, "What can I say? I love kids." She lifted up little Dominic's hand that she was holding to prove that she really loved children. She seemed to remember the dress she was holding and stuffed it in Connar's face and said, "So, what do you think? Wouldn't little Con look absolutely gorgeous in this?" Allyson held out the dress to Connar.

Connar nodded and held the dress in her hands rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "It's so pretty." was all she could mutter. And it was, Connar loved the dress and decided to buy it.

Dominic began tugging on Allyson's hand and saying, "Mommy, I'm hungry. I want to go home." When Allyson ignored him (she was now browsing through another rack for boys) he tugged her hand harder and yelled, "MOMMY! I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME."

Allyson sighed and looked at Connar with a do-you-see-what-you're-going-to-have-to-deal-with? stare. She looked over at the lady at the counter who was giving both Allyson and Dominic a disapproving look.

Allyson knelt down next to Dominic and said, "Dom, sweetie, don't yell. We're buying clothes for Connar's babies. See?" She pointed at Connar's belly and continued, "You need to stay quiet so we can finish shopping, okay? And if you're a good boy we'll stop by the toy store to buy you some new cars."

Dominic's eyes shone at the mention of the words 'toy store' and 'cars'. He nodded and said, " 'Tay. Can I get a blue one?" Allyson nodded at him and he stayed quiet.

Allyson looked up at Connar and smiled. "And that is how you do it. Just bargain with the kid and he'll listen to you."

Connar nodded, "I'll remember that now won't I? Between you and Mia I'll have all the help I need because to tell you the truth I have no clue how to take care of a baby, let alone two."

Allyson laughed, "Don't worry about it. All first time moms have no clue what they're doing. But, on the bright side, I'm positive Jesse has way less knowledge than you do on how to take care of a baby. All dads do. It's there nature."

Going through some outfits on a rack Connar said sarcastically, "And you should know all about that." Even though she wasn't supposed to hear, Allyson did anyway.

Allyson glared at Connar and said angrily, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Connar shrugged. She was blunt and would tell Allyson anything that she thought Allyson needed to hear. She took a blue outfit from the rack. Perfect for her baby boy.

She was still looking at it when she said, "Well. You know. I think it's surprising that you said that first time dads don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't even know how you would know that since you haven't told the father of your son that he even has a son. So, how do you know Dom wouldn't know how to take care of a baby?"

Allyson stared at Connar with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe Connar was telling her this.

But Connar continued, "And now, you wouldn't be able to tell if Dom was good at being a dad. Or even if he could change a diaper. You took that away from him, you know. That's the cruelest thing you could've done to him. Not telling him about Dominic and all." Connar's eyes began welling up with tears and she didn't know why. Damn pregnancy hormones.

She blinked back the tears and continued, "That's why I think you need to tell Dom. Right away. Before Dominic begins to hate his dad for not being around." Connar sighed. She was finished with what she had wanted to say. She had needed to tell Allyson all of this since she found out about Junior and that Dom was his dad. And she didn't know why telling Allyson all of this in a baby store was the right time but it seemed to have been.

Allyson just stared at her and said, "Are you serious? You have to be kidding me. I can't tell Dom about Dominic. He'll freak out. Nuh-uh, no way."

It was Connar's turn to glare at Allyson, "You have to, Al. Think about Dominic. Think about _Dom_. Jesse told me the other day that Dom told him that Jess was lucky to be having two kids on the way. Al, I think that means he's ready to have kids. You have to tell him."

Allyson was caught by surprise. 'Did Dom really say that?' she thought. 'Is he really ready for kids?'

Allyson looked down at her son and then at Connar who was still waiting. Allyson nodded, "Okay. I'll tell him."

"Right now." Connar said. She didn't know why but she wanted Allyson to go tell Dom immediately.

Allyson shook her head, "Now?" and then because of Connar's expression of disapproval she said, "Fine. Can you take Dominic for a while then, since you're making me go now?"

Connar shook her head, "No. Take him. Dom will probably want to meet him when you tell him he has a son." She was smiling. She was so glad that Allyson was going to get it over with. She didn't have to keep this secret from everyone now.

Allyson nodded and said before leaving, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Connar rolled her eyes, "God, yes. Just 'cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk around a baby store by myself."

Allyson half smiled and still holding Dominic's hand led him out of the store and to her car. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to tell Dom about his son. She wasn't ready for it and she doubted that Dom was ready to hear it either.

Still holding on to Dom's hand she pushed him through the parking lot to her car. He waddled behind her saying, "Going to the toy store now? I want my car." He was smiling happily.

Allyson nodded and said, "Yes, we're going to the toy store but we have to go somewhere first, okay?"

Dominic began to pout and his voice became whiny, "But, mommy! You said we could get my car. Aunt Con is done shopping now and you said--"

"I know Dominic! But we have to go somewhere first." She said. They had reached the car and Allyson unlocked it and put Dominic in his car seat. She shut the door and got into the driver's seat. She left the parking lot in a sweat.

She didn't know where Dom was. She thought that maybe he'd be at the garage. No, she knew he'd be at the garage. He was always at the garage. She made her way over to the garage.

As Allyson drove closer to the garage she became even more nervous. The palms of her hands were clammy against the steering wheel and she was breathing quickly. She didn't know why she was being like this. Nervous. She didn't need to be nervous. Connar was right. Dom needed to know about his son.

She was so scared though. She was happy again, being around all her friends. She had missed Brian and Connar. She had missed Dom. And Dom will defiantly hate her forever for not having told him that he had a son. And then she'd have to leave again.

Allyson looked up startled from her thoughts. She had reached the street of the garage. The garage was just a little bit down the street. Allyson took a deep breath and braced herself.

When she reached the garage she slowed down and then sped past it. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. Not now, not ever.


	17. Chapter 13 by Daredevil

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been really, really busy with homework and school. And my new boyfriend (sighs I think I'm in love lol.) Well enough about me, I want to than everyone who has been reading this fanfiction and I really appreciate the people who reviewed and I want to thank you all!

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

Princess Hermione

Niki

ShadowStar21

C.Kerwood

Ranger Webb

Victoria 79

AngelRose82

IrishLover

Thanks

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13 by Michele

Dom sat in his office working on some paper work on Saturday night.

Allyson walked into the garage and walked strait into Dom's office, she knew she would have to tell Dom sometime about Jr., but she couldn't do it right now, she just couldn't.

"Hey baby?" she said as she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss.

"Lets get out of here, I just finished working on the Honda, so now you need to relax." she said.

"Aw, no can do" he said, "lot's of paperwork to do."

"Not anymore, you don't" Allyson said, getting up off of Dom's lap. She grabbed the large pile of paperwork and folders off his desk and started to her car.

"Hey bring those back." Dom yelled going after her.

Allyson smiled and walked towards her car and opened the trunk up and placed all the paper work in it and slamming it before Dom could stop her.

"Al, this isn't funny!" Dom said.

"Your right, Dom, It's not funny, Your turning into an old man that always has to take care of the business. You need to relax, or soon you'll be growing wrinkles." she said with a smile. She sat on her trunk and smiled.

"Al, seriously, give me the paperwork. Your gonna kill me." he said.

She gave him a devilish smile, "No, I'm saving you, before you have a heart attack before you turn 30 years old." She smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her. He smiled and then kissed her, putting his left hand in her hair, and the right hand on her thigh. They pulled apart.

"Now lets go," Allyson said eagerly. She tossed him the keys and got into the passengers seat. Dom entered the car and started it."

"Now, you have to do one thing for me." Dom said.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Race this Friday." Dom said.

"No, Dom, I'm not going, to" Allyson said before she even thought it over.

"Al, come on. You haven't raced in a long time, just do it this once, if after this race you say that you don't want to race again, then I won't bug you anymore. You need it to fill this closer in you. If something happens at the race, I promise I'll quiet racing. You are the best there is, you even beat me. You were know as the daredevil and you never once got hurt, and don't bring up the time you race Connar, cause, that was when that wako cut your breaks, so it wasn't fair. Other than that you never were involved in a car crash." Dom said and continued. "And if you don't at least try, I wont relax, I'll just go back to the garage and take the folders with me and do my work. Plus, the Al, I know, never gave up, remember, quit isn't in your vocabulary."

"Okay, fine I'll do it." She said. She knew he was serious and she knew that he meant what he said about quitting racing if she got into an accident. That was his one last freedom he had. That was his life, the only time he felt free and he could fly. But what was she getting herself into? Well, I guess she'll find out soon.


	18. Chapter 14 by Daredevil

Hey everyone! Sorry for the inconvinence about not updating in like forever. We rewrite the rest of the story and it took a while considering we had a ton of school work and I had lost all the rest of the files of the story to update. So yeah. But now were back. And Thanks so much reviewers. We still love you.

Much Love

Brie and Daredevil

Enjoy and please Review and tell us what you think!

* * *

Chapter 14

It was Friday night, and it was the night Allyson was goin' to come back to racing. They decided that Allyson was gonna be the last entrance to surprise everyone. Leon and Vince were gonna be the first ones that drive into the crowd then separate so that Allyson's Daredevil black mustang could fit through, then Letty and Brian would be behind Vince and Leon and separate as Leon and Vince did, that would leave Allyson to drive through the four cars and appear in the front. Dom was in the car with her, he wasn't gonna be racing today. Instead he decided he would cheer Allyson on. Jesse and Connar couldn't go to the races either because Con was having the morning sickness that the pregnancy was giving her and Jesse decided to take care of her.

When Allyson made her entrance everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe she was back.

Allyson had started to shake uncontrollably, she was now at the starting line. She knew it was from fear, nervousness, and that she was scared that she would never see her son again. Then again she was excited, she hadn't raced since she found out she was pregnant.

She turned her music as playing her Linkin Park Cd Reanimation, the song named 'X-Ecutioner Style'.She saw Hector lift his arms up and dropped them. Allyson could feel her foot step on gas pedal really hard. She heard a really loud screech that came from her car and then she head the other cars squeal. She could hear the rumbling of the crowd. She could feel the adrenalin enter her body and take over. She was in the lead with a tran right behind her, Edwin in third and then the new guy in fourth. She switched clutches as she saw the Tran guy moving up next to her, he had pressed his nos button and she switched into 3rd then moved even further then the guy. She was now two car lengths further then the Tran. She crossed the finish line with a huge smile on her face. She drove back to the starting line to be greeted by everyone. She had won the race, and nothing happened to her. She thought to herself, 'Street Racing World, Daredevil's back, be ready!'.


	19. Chapter 15 by Brie

Hey everyone, thanksfor reading the stories. Umm, Brie and I need some feedback for the story so we know if we should continue or just leave it, because there is no use to keep updating it if no onw really reads it, so please leave feedback! We are greatful to those who do leave it.

We would like to say THANKS to ANGEL40689, for your feedback and we are happy that you like it.

There is gonna be a third storie to the Love Series, but that's if we get enough reviews. It's called Reviving Love, so yeah. Leave feedback.

Much Love, Brie and Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 15

Connar walked in the DT garage to find Allyson, by herself working on a Civic Hybrid. Connar wondered were everyone else was at. It was surprising to find the garage this empty. Connar didn't wonder about too long because she was excited to be at the garage. She hadn't been there for a while, mainly because Dom refused to let her inside. He was still going on about how it was probably too unsafe for the babies.

Connar was also excited because she hadn't seen Allyson for a while. She had been way too busy for the wedding preparations, especially now when it was in about two more weeks . They had called each other but had always gotten each others voice mails. Always missing each other.

Since Allyson was working underneath the car she hadn't heard or seen Connar walk in. Connar walked towards Allyson, bent down (though not too far, her stomach kept getting bigger), and yanked at Allyson's ankles. Allyson came wheeling out from underneath the car with a look of surprise and anger mixed into her face.

"God damn it, Con. I thought you were someone else." She held out her hand so Connar could help her up. She continued, talking to Connar's belly instead to Connar's face, "What's up? How's it been going babes? Has mom been taking care of you two?"

Connar rolled her eyes and yanked Allyson's head up away from her stomach. She said, "Stop doing that. Anyway, how's it been Al? God, I haven't been in here for like two weeks. I'm going to kill Dom. And, I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, huh? I call your celli and you never pick up, I swear. Those wedding plans keep screwing everything up." Allyson said with a smile.

"Well, since it's in about two more weeks, I keep, oh, you know...freaking out." Connar said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you're getting married. And to Jesse!" Allyson said turning back to the car, this time opening the hood.

Connar smiled, "Hey, Jesse is great for me. Everyone says so. I heard about your race the other night. Too bad I couldn't be there, I would've love to have beat your ass again. But I had a date with the toilet. Man I hate the whole throwing up thing."

Allyson faked a hurt sound, "You only beat me because my brakes were fucked. Remember? I would've kicked your ass."

"Right. So, how'd it go?" Connar asked, leaning her elbow on the top of the car.

Allyson said, still working on the car, "It went fine. I swear, I've missed racing so much. All that adren--"

Connar sighed, "No. Not the race. I'm mean...about Dom."

Allyson's hand slipped and the wrench she had in her hand fell and clanged to the floor. Keeping her eyes averted, so as not to look at Connar she said, "Um. About that..."

Connar shook her head, "Al! You were supposed to tell him! If you don't fucking tell him, I will. You can't keep this from him."

Allyson looked at Connar angrily. She did not want to get into this conversation right now.

"No, Con. I can't. Don't you get it? Because once I tell Dom, he's going to reject Junior and then I'll have to leave again. I don't want to leave Connar. Something is finally happening between Dom and me. I don't want to leave that. I don't want to leave Brian and my friends."

Connar shook her head in frustration. And raising her voice she said, "Al, Dom isn't like that. He won't reject Dominic. You won't have to leave. Everything will be fine. When are you expecting to tell him he has a son? You can't keep it a secret forever you know."

Allyson shook her head, "I've kept it a secret for three years and I can keep it longer if I wanted to. I can't tell Dom and I won't."

Connar responded with, "Fine. If you don't tell Dom then I will." She was about to leave but saw Dom's huge shadow come over her.

"Tell me what?" He asked looking at Connar and then at Allyson with a worried look on his face.

Connar looked at Allyson with a raised eyebrow. Allyson looked at Connar with the same angry face as before. She stalked to the table where her keys were, grabbed them off the table and turned to Connar.

In a shaky voice she said, "Do whatever you want. I don't care if you tell him." She turned and walked angrily away. Connar and Dom stayed quiet and they could hear Allyson's car door slam shut, her engine start up and the wheels squeal.

Dom looked at Connar, "Con, what was that all about? What do you need to tell me?"

Connar was about to tell him but decided not to. She didn't have to guts to tell him Allyson's secret. She just stayed quiet, her arm wrapped around the under part of her belly-as if to hold it up-and her eyes towards the ground.

"Connar, what the hell was that all about?" Dom said again, this time raising his voice just a little.

She looked at him and shook her head, "Nothing, Dom. It's nothing. I have to go." Connar walked past Dom and out the door. And Dom let her go.

* * *

Okay, now leave us feedback please!

much love Daredevil and Brie


	20. Chapter 16 by Daredevil

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I am so glad that you like the stories! So here is a new chapter. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

**_We want to thank:_**

Princess Hermione

Nicole

AngelRose82

VincesAngelGirl

C. Kerwood

Angel40689

Enjoy and pleas REVIEW!

Much Love

Brie and Daredevil

* * *

Chapter 16 by Daredevil

Allyson ran to her car got in and started it, she then stepped on the gas and spead off, only leaving a screeching sound and tire marks on the ground.

She hated Connar for doing this to her, she hated that she was gonna tell Dom about Dominic. She just hated her and the reason for that was because deep down inside she knew Connar was right. Dom did need to know about his son. He had all rights too, After all, it was his sperm that got her pregnant and created her son. But Allyson did not hat Connar as much as she hated herself. She hated herself even more, because she would loose the only, guy she has ever loved, the father of her child.

Allyson started to feel tears come down her eyes. She hated getting into fights. She hated lying.

Allyson cried even harder once she realized that she was being a selfish bitch. She was afraid of loosing Dom, but at the rate she was going, she was gonna lose him very soon and for ever. He would never forgive her for keeping this secret from him, for not telling him he had a son. For not telling him at the beginning. And now, Dominic is almost three years old, and Dom has missed so much out of his own son's life, he would never forgive her for that. For not letting him be there for Dominic's first word, for his first walk. He had missed almost three years out of his life. He wasn't able to feel Dominic kick in Allyson's stomach or have to go through anything with Allyson while she was pregnant.

She hated herself even more when she realized that she was the worst mother possible, not for just doing that to Dom, but for being ashamed, not of Dominic, but her mistake, that she had a child and she was a single mother, for not letting anyone know about her son that she knew for so many years, for not telling her brother and her best friend Mia, her sister and Dom's sister that they had a nephew, for not telling Dom he had a son, for not telling Vince or any one else that she had a son, and she knew, if she didn't run into Connar that day in the toy store, that she would have never told her about Dominic. She knew now she didn't deserve Dominic, she didn't deserve Jesse, Letty, Leon, or Vince's friendship, she didn't deserve having a best friend like Connar, she didn't deserve to have Mia as her sister-in-law/best friend since high school, she didn't even deserve her brother who loved and took care of her and did anything in his power to protect her for anything, and most of all she didn't deserve Dom, her high school sweet heart, her first love, her first, any she didn't deserve his love or any love as the matter of fact.

One thing Allyson knew now was that she had to let it out, she had too and she kne where she was gonna start, and that was with Dom. She hopped that Connar didn't say anything yet. Because, whom Dom needed to hear this new, this secret from was her and no one else.

Allyson made a quick U-Turn and headed back to the garage. She was scared, like she had been the whole time to tell him, but she knew if she didn't say anything that she would lose him forever, and that was one thing she was gonna try to prevent, even though she didn't deserve it.

The one thing she hopped Dom wouldn't do, is try and fix the problem he would think he created, meaning ask her to marry him because it would be good for Dominic. She didn't want to tare his world apart.

Allyson heard a car honking, she turned her head towards where she heard the noise, but it was too late, the next thing she knew, she blacked out.


End file.
